disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Storm
|friends = Ray Reverham, Leo (his trainer), Chick Hicks |enemies = Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez |occupation = Rookie racer, Lightning McQueen's Rival |goal = Defeat Lightning McQueen at any cost in order to drive him out of the racing business by winning the Florida 500 and become the new champion of the Piston Cup (all failed) |alignment = Neutral, later Bad |fate =Loses, when Cruz defeats him, substituting for McQueen |appearance = Black high-tech race-car with neon blue highlights and gray eyes |likes = Becoming better than Lightning McQueen, winning races, defeating other racers, gloating about his design and his speed |dislikes = Losing, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez |inspiration = |personality = Arrogant, egotistic, selfish, sarcastic, competitive, cocky, rude, relentless, skilled, brilliant, advanced |quote = "Hey, McQueen! Are you alright? Listen, don't you worry, pal. You've got a good run. Enjoy your retirement!" "You are not winning this!" "I think you heard me." "It's so great to meet "my number-one fan!"" "You DON'T belong on this track!" |affiliations = IGNTR |alias = Stormy-boy (By Chick Hicks)}} Jackson Storm is the main antagonist of the 2017 Disney/Pixar computer-animated feature film, Cars 3. Background Official Description :Jackson Storm is fast, sleek and ready to race. A frontrunner in the next generation of racers, Storm's quiet confidence and cocky demeanor are off-putting—but his unmatched speed threatens to redefine the sport. Trained on high-tech simulators that are programmed to perfect technique and maximize velocity, Jackson Storm is literally built to be unbeatable—and he knows it. Physical Appearance Storm is painted black, and has a dark blue lightning bolt-like design on his doors. His eyes are gray, and his racing number, 20, is painted on his sides along with the logos of the Piston Cup, Combustr, Carbon Cyber, SynerG and IGNTR. The IGNTR logo is colored blue, while the rest of the logos are colored white. His number can also be found on his rear end and roof, being painted gray, while the IGNTR logo is also painted gray on his rear end, and painted black on his hood and spoiler. He also has one dark blue line beside each of his headlights, on the edges of his roof, around his windows, and on the sides of his spoiler. According to his character pose, his model is a 2017 Custom-built "Next-Gen" Piston Cup Racer. Powers and Abilities With a Maximum Performance V-8 engine, 850 hp, a hydroformed alloy & steel chassis, and a carbon fiber and metal composite body, he can go from zero to sixty miles per hour in 3.6 seconds, and go up to 214 miles per hour. Role in the film Jackson is introduced as a rookie in the racing world, where he tries his best to beat Lightning McQueen. He unexpectedly wins a race and reveals himself to be an extremely arrogant racer. Throughout the season, he keeps winning as newer racers take over the circuit. He boasts about McQueen retiring. Prior to the Florida 500, he sets records and increase his top speed to 214 miles per hour. At the race, Storm notices Cruz in her racing outfits and insults her. When Cruz Ramirez enters the race, Storm completely underestimates her. As Cruz moves up to third place, Storm tells her that she doesn't belong on a track and her dreams won't be enough to make her a racer. McQueen tells Cruz that Storm saw something in her which was why he tried to lower her confidence. Storm was shocked to find out that Cruz was right behind him. Cruz remains close on his tail by drafting. During the final lap, Storm attempted to push her against a wall, but Cruz flipped over him and won the race. Video games ''Cars 3: Driven to Win Storm is one of the playable characters in the game. Trivia * Storm's voice actor, Armie Hammer, was born the same year Pixar was founded (1986). * By winning the Piston Cup in his rookie year, Storm has achieved what McQueen was hoping to do in the first ''Cars film. Gallery Cars 3 exclusive.jpg Cars 3 1.jpeg Cars3TeaserTrailer9.jpg|Jackson Storm in the original Cars 3 teaser trailer. Cars 3 2.jpg Cars 3 8.jpg Cars 3 3.jpg|Storm trains using high-tech stimulations. Cars 3 4.jpg Jackson+LightningRacing2.png Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_1.jpeg|Jackson Storm in Cars 3: Driven to Win Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_2.jpeg Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_5.jpeg Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_6.jpeg Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_8.jpeg Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_9.jpeg Jackson and Mcqueen.jpg JacksonStormSettingtheRecord.jpg Jackson and Mc.jpg Jackson Storm.jpg Jackson Storm Poster.jpg Jackson_Storm_Promional.jpg Jackson Storm-0.jpg Jackson concept art.jpg TheEssGuideDKbooksStorm1.jpg TheEssGuideDKbooksStorm2.jpg Jackson Storm die-cast.png|Die-cast Jacksontsumtsum.jpg EmojiBlitzJackson.png|Jackson Storm's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Jackson_Storm_toy.jpg Jackson Storm toy-2.jpg Jackson_Storm_toy_3.jpg Jackson Storm Metal.jpg Jackson Toy.jpg Pit Crew Launcher Set - Cars 3.jpg Jackson TOY 2.jpg Jackson_Storm_LEGO.jpg Cars3 Pins.jpg External links *Pixar Wiki: Jackson Storm *World of Cars Wiki: Jackson Storm References pl:Jackson Sztorm Category:Cars characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Race Cars Category:Males Category:Transportation Category:Objects Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:American characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters